


Mile high princess

by daddyquest



Category: real life AU - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Mile High Club, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyquest/pseuds/daddyquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Oscar Isaac are on a plane together, you're restless. He figures out a way to help you calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile high princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casstayinmyass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/gifts).



"Window seat!" You squeal all but jumping into the aisle of chairs. 

Oscar chuckles, he loves when you act excited over the smallest things. It makes you look extra cute in his eyes. 

You're stationed at the back of the plane, which you find odd because Oscar usually springs for first class, but you don't complain. This just means you'll be closer to him in the confined space that coach allows. 

You plop yourself into the seat closest to the window and beam up at Oscar as he sits in the seat directly next to you. There's a third seat in the row which you pray doesn't get occupied so you and Oscar can have your little slice of privacy. Oscar sees the way you look at the third seat and he rubs the top of your hand and assures you that nobody will be sitting there because he bought the seat out. You smile and he kisses your forehead. 

When the stewardess signals everyone to buckle their seatbelts Oscar helps you with yours. Your heart flutters in your chest, you love being taken care of and knowing he cares so much about your safety. 

When the plane starts you squeeze Oscar's hand and he rests his forehead right above your ear and talks calming Spanish into it. You've never liked the takeoff and while you have almost no idea what he is saying, just listening to his voice puts you at ease. 

An hour into the flight you're your usual self, watching a movie with Oscar on the screen on the seat in front of you and cuddling. Every now and then he kisses your cheek and you nuzzle against him in reply. 

During the movie you begin to squirm, feeling restless. You're not used to sitting for so long. You're naturally rambunctious and it's killing you to sit still. Oscar notices immediately and tightens his grip on your wrist, not hard, just firmly. "You okay, baby?" He says taking off both of your headphones. 

You turn to him and shake your head.

"We'll be landing in a couple of hours. Can you get through that?" Oscar says, his voice low and soothing. "for me?" 

You shift in your seat again, silently answering his question.

"Hey wiggle-bug," he holds your other wrist so he has both captured in his two hands and chuckling. "There's nowhere to go. We're thousands of feet off the ground." 

He wraps his arms around you from behind while holding your wrists making you cross your arms across your chest holding you captive while he whispers in your ear. "What does Daddy have to do to make you calm down? Hmm?" 

You look up at him through your long eyelashes and don't say a word, you just bite your bottom lip. And that's when Oscar knows exactly what he needs to do. 

He sees the stewardess and gestures her over. When she comes she looks at you two embraced in such a way, she smiles but inside she's burning with jealousy. 

"Yes, Sir?" She asks Oscar, her lip curling into a smirk, her eyes looking him up and down. 

You think that bitch better stop looking at your man like that before you get up and let loose all your pent up energy on beating her ass. But Oscar's grip gets tighter on your wrist, understanding subconsciously how you're feeling about the stewardess looking at him in such a way and his touch reminds you that Oscar is yours and only yours and not worry. You take a breath. 

"Yes, ma'am can I please get a blanket," he smiles. "My girl is feeling a little chilly." 

Her eyes don't leave his as she says, "of course, sir, right away." Before leaving to retrieve it. 

She comes back with a fluffy blue blanket with the airline's logo stitched into the side and hands it to Oscar. "Thank you," he says. 

"Anytime," she says before walking away, turning to shoot daggers at you when he turns. 

You grit your teeth.

"Hey," Oscar says looking at your face and chuckling. "There a little green monkey on your back isn't there?" He nuzzles your face again and kisses you, lightly tickling your ribs until you smile. "Don't worry about her, c'mon. I'm yours and you're mine. Okay?" 

You nod. "Good girl," he says before kissing your lips gently. He unfolds the blanket and covers you with it up to your chin. The blanket is large, a really good size and t covers up almost all of you and even some of him. You both cuddle under the soft cotton for a while before his hands begin to wander. 

You soon realize why he asked for the blanket when his hands wander between your thighs and spread you open a little bit. You were happy you had decided to wear your jean mini-skirt today because it allowed for the best access. "I know just what to do to stop those squirmies," Oscar whispered in your ear. His hands were all over you but not where you wanted them the most. He alternated between rubbing your inner thighs with his palms and softly running his fingernails down them causing you to twitch from the light tickles. You sighed and nuzzled your face against him. 

His fingers finally touched you where you had been wanting them, ghosting along the front of your panties. Not touching exactly, just softly hovering above where you had soaked through the front. 

"Daddy," you whine softly as you shift in your seat. 

"Now now," he says. "Stay still. Daddy is here. Daddy's gunna make his little girl feel like a princess."

You squeak when his fingers close down softly against the wetness and begin rubbing small circles in the fabric against your clit. "Shh," he says. "After you cum you'll get real sleepy and you can take a nap until we land, okay?" 

You nod and sigh, feeling him rub deeper. You feel close and just as you're about to cum his hand leaves you and you whine softly. 

You hear some rattling, Oscar playing with his soda cup from earlier, you think. You're proven right when his hand is back under the blanket again, this time with an ice cube. You jolt softly when he places the ice cube on your inner thigh and begin to softly rub it against your skin. "Shh," he whispers in your ear again. "Close your eyes. Focus on the temperature and my voice." 

You whine lightly, not disliking the sensation. You actually really love it. You've found a new kink you think when his fingers and the ice cube slowly makes its way to the front of your panties. You gasp softly as the freezing cold of the ice cube is being rubbed in slow circles against your clit. The warmth of your pussy is making the cube melt, dribbling cold water down your panties to your seat. 

"You like that?" Oscar's other hand comes up under your shirt to rub and tease your nipples with the tips of his fingers. He brings the ice cube up to rub them twice on each nipple, making them harder even more before returning the now half melted cube to your pussy. 

You nod your head slowly and whine before his hand cups your entire pussy in his hand holding the ice cube there in the middle against your pussy hole while his thumb softly rubs at your clit. "That's it." He whispers. Your body begins to twitch and you nuzzle your face against Oscar's neck feeling your orgasm building. "Cum for your daddy." 

You squeak almost silently and grip his forearm when you cum. His thumb not stopping and his fingers continuing to rub the last remaining bit of ice cube against your hole until it's fully melted as you come apart. "Daddy," you whimper in his ear. "Daddy." 

"Good girl," he kisses your forehead and your lips. "I know it feels good princess." The ice cube is completely melted now leaving your panties absolutely soaked with water and your cum. "Go to sleep, baby. I'll wake you up when we land. You should be nice and dry by then." 

You nod, sleepily and close your eyes feeling him situate you so your legs are closed again and you're in a more comfortable position cuddled up against him as you drift off to sleep.


End file.
